Constant velocity (CV) joints are common components in automotive vehicles. Typically, CV joints are employed where transmission of a constant velocity rotary motion is desired or required. Common types of constant velocity joints are a plunging tripod, a fixed tripod, a plunging ball joint and a fixed ball joint. These types of joints are currently used in front wheel drive vehicles, or rear wheel drive vehicles, and on the propeller shafts found in rear wheel drive, all wheel drive, and four wheel drive vehicles.
Propeller shafts are also commonly used in motor vehicles to transfer torque from the front drive unit to a rear axle such as in a rear wheel and all wheel drive vehicles. Propeller shafts are also used to transfer torque and rotational movement to the front axle in four wheel drive vehicles. In particular, two-piece propeller shafts are commonly used when larger distances exist between the front drive unit and the rear axle of the vehicle.
Besides transferring mechanical energy, it is desirable for propeller shafts to have adequate crash-worthiness. In particular, it is desirable for the propeller shaft to be shortened axially to prevent it from buckling, penetrating the passenger compartment, or damaging other vehicle components in close proximity of the propeller shaft. In many crash situations, the vehicle body shortens and deforms. As a result, it is desirable that the vehicle propshaft be able to reduce in length during the crash, at or below a specified load. It is further desirable for the propeller shaft to absorb a considerable amount of the deformation energy during the crash. Thus, it is desireable that a mechanism be provided for permitting the propeller shaft to collapse under appropriate loads without compromising the driveline performance under normal operating conditions.